Heart of a Rogue
by Greenleaf1075
Summary: This is a story that follows a F/Hawke and her life in Kirkwall... Two man fall in love with her and she must make a choice. Lots of violence, and a few changes to the story, and some changes to the characters. Anders/FHawke/Fenris.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any characters in this story…. They are all the property of BioWare…. Rated M for violence and language….. Thank you for reading….Please review!_

"Damn, I can't believe that we've finally made it!" Hawke said to Bethany and Aveline as they finish their year of servitude to the elf thief Athenril. Even though Hawke had grown to like the city elf, her sister and Aveline we're happy to never have dealings with the woman again.

Hawke stood in the court-yard of the Gallows, allowing the sun to hit her armor and swords, basking in the bright rays of the sun. She waited there for her sister and her friend to finish their duties. Wondering what they were going to do with the rest of their lives. Hawke figured that Aveline would want to do something in the guard. She always had a knack for leading people and doing the right thing, and Bethany was always the caregiver type. Hawke was sure that mother would want her youngest daughter to get married and start a family of her own.

Hawke smiled to herself as she saw her sister and friend coming to meet her. They looked at each other silently as they looked to their future. All three of them nervous, yet excitement ran through their veins.

"So Hawke what do you and Bethany have planned now that we are free to do as we please", Aveline asked as they walked through the docks headed towards Lowtown.

Hawke looked at her sister with the all telling half-smile that anyone who knew her knew that she was thinking about nothing other than getting into some trouble. Bethany shook her head and smiled to herself waiting for her sister to reply.

"I heard the other day that there was a dwarf by the name of Bartrand Tethras that was putting together a group of people to go down into the Deep Roads. I thought it sounded exciting!" Hawke said with a huge grin spread across her face. Her sister and Aveline were both smiling and shaking their heads. "What do you have planned Aveline?" Hawke asked already knowing what the woman was going to say.

"I'm headed to the Keep as we speak to join the Guard." Aveline said very matter-of-factly. And with that the three women said their 'good byes' and 'I'll see you later'.

Walking down the dusty roads of Lowtown toward their uncle Gamlen's house the two sisters realized how much the missed their home in Lothering. The past year was insane working to pay their debt and try to have a little money on the side; for the first time Hawke felt like she could breathe. She was the oldest and for that being said she felt it was her place to make sure everything went right. She lost hope in herself for a time after Carver had died, but knew that if she didn't get her family through then no one else was going to.

Hawke watched her sister as she always did, playing with the children of the alienage, as her mother did the house hold duties. Gamlen was nowhere to be seen, which did not surprise any one of the woman there.

After sometime relaxing in the sun, Hawke and her sister made the trip to Hightown to see about their future. They kissed their mother good-bye for the moment, knowing that she didn't want them to take on the dangerous road that lay out in front of them. Leandra watched them and waved a silent and sad good-bye; not wanting them to do what they were going to do, but knowing there was no way in stopping them.

The walk to Hightown was uneventful. Hawke walked with darting eyes, making sure there was nothing that would jump out of the shadows to surprise them. Bethany walked wearily, knowing that there were Templars everywhere she looked.

As they made their way through the crowd to the man named Bartrand, they realized instantly that this was going to be harder than they had anticipated. He stood his ground as he said no to a few strong and eligible men. Bethany shifted to her left then to her right, worrying that he wasn't going to hear them out. All along Hawke stood there unfazed by his gruffness.

"You think that you're the only Ferelden in Kirkwall that wants to make a name for themselves on this excursion?" Bartrand said throwing his arms in the air.

"Ah, yet you have no one as good as me in your group." Hawke said with a half-smile and a wink. "Besides, you'll want someone as talented as I am to go with you."

Bartrand smiled, Hawke was a beautiful woman, but he had no time for that on his excursion. He shook his head getting the vivid images of a naked Hawke out of his mind, "I said no, no way." Bartrand then stormed off in a huff leaving both Hawke and Bethany in his dust with their heads down in defeat.

"Ugh, I really don't want to make this walk back to Lowtown with nothing. I know mother will be happy that we're not going to go, but we need to do something to get our family's honor back!" Bethany exclaimed in defeat.

"Don't worry sister, I'll think of something. I always do." Hawke smiled trying to hide her worry from her sister. But then in that moment a thief ran by and grabbed her coin purse. Shocked and slightly amused by the gull of this young man. As soon as she started to run to him an arrow came out of seeming nowhere and pinned the boy to the wall. He yelled in protest, yet Hawke did nothing as she saw a dwarf come out of the shadows.

"You need to be a better thief if you think you can come to Hightown and steal coin purses." The man said taking the coin purse and yanking the arrow out of his shoulder and letting the idiot child run for the hills.

"My name is Varric. I saw you talking to my brother other there. Let me guess he doesn't want any more people coming on the excursion?" The dwarf said twirling his arrow and placing it back to its home.

"That is your bother?" Hawke said, not really wanting nor waiting for an answer. "No, he doesn't want anyone else to join, but I know I'll find a way." Hawke looked at her sister with a smile and a nod.

"I've got a way for you to join," the dwarf said. "The thing is he's right he doesn't need any more people joining, he needs investors, someone who'll put 50 sovereigns in." Varric laughs to himself softly, " honestly Bartrand been tearing his own beard out to try to fund this whole thing on his own, and he just can't do it anymore. So what do you have to say? Are you in or out?" Varric stood there looking at the two women in front of him. Does he really think that they have what it takes to make it through? The sovereigns would be the easy part; it's the deep roads that would be the challenge.

Bethany looked to her sister, wondering what she was thinking; not wanting to disrupt her thoughts. It felt like an eternity, yet it was only a moment, and Hawke steered, looked at her sister with that half smiling and Bethany knew what she was going to say.

"I believe that you have a deal Varric. Where shall we meet to talk this though?" Hawke said sticking her hand out to shack his.

Varric smiled as he took her hand in his, "well, there is only one place in Kirkwall we can go to really be alone and not overheard…. The Hangman of course!" With a great laugh from Varric, the two girls looked at each with a smile. _Maybe he does have the way out of their mess_…. At least it couldn't be any worse than what they have gotten themselves into in the past year.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own any characters in this story…. They are all the property of BioWare…. Rated M for violence and language….. Thank you for reading….Please review!**_

* * *

Bethany and Hawke sat at the meeting table in Varric's suit as he went down to grab them drinks. Hawke looked around the small yet big suit for this pub. She smiled as she thought about the trouble that her and her sister always seem to get into, and hoping that this was going to be the end of all that…. The key word is hoping.

Hawke watched as Bethany shifted uncomfortably in her sit. She reached a hand out to make sure that everything was going to be okay, that there was no way she would ever let anything happen to her younger sister; and in that moment, for only a moment, she felt such pain and guilt for everything that happened with Carver. Could it have turned out another way? Was it really all her fault as her mother had said to her? Hawke couldn't help but feel every bit of guilt that she knew that she deserved.

Bethany looked at her sister as soon as she felt her reassuring touch on her hand. She watched as her normally bright aqua blue eyes turned into a dark thunderstorm blue. She knew what she was thinking about, the death of her twin brother Carver. Bethany felt the ping of guilt, she knew that her sister was always going to blame herself, and in some ways Bethany blamed her too, and that did nothing good for either of them.

"What are you two so quite about in here?" Varric said loudly followed by one of the tavern girls carrying their drinks, and kiss for Varric on the cheek. "Shall we celebrate the new coming of a new investor?" Varric smiled a smile that no one could help but not join him in on.

Hawke and Bethany cheered with Varric, "But we haven't gotten the money together. What makes you think that we are able to put together such coin," Hawke asks taking a large swig of rusty, but cold ale.

"Because you look like a woman who gets things done. Besides I know about your uncle and him throwing away everything your family had. Someone like you would want to get that back, at least a part of it." Varric stated, taking a large swig and then slamming his mug on the table.

"How do you know about our family?" Bethany asks with wonder, with a slight under tone of annoyance.

"Don't worry, he never owed me a bronze piece, but I know him from around, and you'll come to understand that I know a lot more than anyone in their right mind would want to know." Varric looked at the two girls in front of him. He knew deep down in his soul that they we're going to lead him to places he never dreamed of. Oh the stories he'll get by knowing them! He couldn't contain his excitement.

The tavern girl showed up just as they had finished their first round of drinks. Varric ordered another round and she was quickly off to fetch them. "So, let's talk business." Varric said looking at Hawke. "There is something that we need to get before we head down there."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Hawke said eyeing the girl who just came in with the ale, then taking one for herself.

Varric laughed, he was already starting to like her. She was smart, quick-witted, and to top it all off she was incredibly beautiful. "There is a Grey Warden that came to Kirkwall from Ferelden recently. He might know a way to get to the deep roads that none of us know. Try and get that and we'll be one set closer to riches!" Varric said with a big smile and swig of his ale.

Hawke and Bethany looked at each other and smiled. They finished their ales and left Varric to flirt with the tavern woman. He told them that if they ever needed anything to find him at the Hangman.

The two woman walked in silence. They had heard a rumor about a woman by the name of Lirene who helps Fereldens get medical attention and jobs. Walking through Lowtown reminded the girls how lucky they were to have the jobs they did, the opportunities that had opened up suddenly.

Walking through the front door, they were greeted with gruff hello, "If you've got jobs and food, then you are not meant to be here." An older lady with dark hair stated, barely looking up from the mountain of paperwork and supplies all over the place.

Hawke walked up to the woman and smiled sweetly, "You must be Lirene. My name is Hawke and this is my sister Bethany. We are looking for a Grey Warden. We heard that you might be the woman to point us in the right direction."

Lirene looked at the two girls with judgment in her eyes, never trusting anyone who came looking for him. She quickly stood her ground and dared them to speak further. Bethany wavered for a moment, never one for confrontation. "What do you want with him? He has done nothing wrong; he has only helped those that are here." Lirene proclaimed with a motherly instinct.

Hawke threw her hands in the air and proclaimed, "we want nothing bad to happen to him. We only want to ask him a question." Hawke knew that demanding anything for this woman would fruitless. She will never give them anything by force.

Lirene looked the girls over and over, until she was satisfied that they were speaking the truth that they would bring on harm to her mage friend. "You can find him in his clinic in Darktown."

"Thank you for everything." Hawke said walking out the door with Bethany, but before they left Hawke dropped a gold piece in the basket. She knew that if situation were reversed she would be here with these people suffering, and she never wanted to know what that left like, not again.

Bethany was the first out the door, with Hawke not far behind. As soon as they came to the outside, they were surrounded by an angry mob of Fereldens. One of the men in the group stepped forward and said "we heard you in there, asking about the Grey Warden. He's a good man, and he hasn't done anything other than protect us from people like you!" The man stepped forward ready to strike. Hawke put her hands behind her back ready to pull her weapons and fight these men when Bethany steps in between. "Stop this! We are all on the same side! We are Ferelden too, and only wanted to ask him a couple of questions." The men look at the sisters and sheath their weapons. "I'm sorry, we had no idea. You don't look like you're from Ferelden anymore." The man looked and nodded to the others, they all nodded in retreat.

Hawke and Bethany stood there a moment longer, making sure that everything is okay before heading anywhere else. Hawke smiled at Bethany, she had never seen her sister act so bravely. "Well, I have to say sister; I have never seen you do such a thing before. Our time with the thieves must have hardened you a bit."

Bethany blushed as though it were a bad thing that she took a stand. "It was the right thing to do. Besides do you really want to get into a fight in the middle of Lowtown?" Hawke laughed, no she did not, and Bethany knew that.

The two girls decided that heading down in to Darktown at night was probably not the best of ideas, so the decided to go back to Gamlen's house and rest till the morning. Besides them both knew that their mother was going to want to know every step of the way so she could worry even more than she already was.

* * *

Sitting on the dusty floor in a small and cramped home, (if you could call it a home; more like four walls, and something you might call a roof.) Leandra and her daughters sat by their modest fire chatting about the adventures that they were going to go on. Leandra talked about their father, the little that she knew about him before they had gotten together, and the things he always did with them when they were younger. Bethany and Hawke came to realize early that it was best to let their mother talk about him, it helped her sleep. And in many ways it helped them remember the man he used to be.

Hawke covered her mother while she slept on her modest bed mat, while her and her sister conversed about what they were going to do the next day. "I think that we should head to Darktown first thing in the morning." Hawke said making mental notes of everything she wanted to carry out the next few days. "And maybe we should visit Aveline, she's working as a Guard now, maybe she has some side jobs that needed to be picked up." Hawke couldn't help but smile, thinking of all the possibilities over the horizon.

Just as they had finished making plans for the next couple of days, they heard their uncle stumbling into the house, drunk as usual. Bethany looked to Hawke, who rolled her eyes and decide to ignore him. Hawke rolled over and tried to sleep, but Bethany could hear Gamlen talking to someone, or to no one, in his drunken state. Bethany cradle out of bed and found him sitting at the small dining room table.

"Uncle, who are you talking too?" Bethany asked looking around.

"No one girl!" He proclaimed hitting one of the three Bethany's that stood in front of him. Bethany nodded her head in disbelief. As she turned to walk back into bed she heard him speak again.

"It's not fair! I can't believe that you could love her more! She ran off with an apostate! Had apostate, bastard children!" Gamlen was yelling at someone who obviously was not there. Bethany stood there, waiting to hear the rest. Knowing that there had always been something that he was hiding about the Amell family will. "I can't believe that you would give her everything! Everything! Even after I was the one that wiped the shit off your asses!" Gamlen hiccupped and drooled on himself then fell to the ground passed out from too much ale.

Bethany couldn't believe what she had heard. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell mother, no, that wouldn't do anything but anger her. She then looked to her sister, 'should I wake her up?' Bethany thought long and hard about what to do next, and decided that whatever she decided to do, it could wait till the morning. Bethany curled up on her little cot, and went to sleep with a smile on her lips; for this girl knew what she wanted to do. She was going to give her mother back her rightful place, no matter what the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own any characters in this story…. They are all the property of BioWare…. Rated M for violence and sex….. Thank you for reading….Please review!**_

The morning came earlier than anyone wanted it too. Hawke sat up and rubbed her eyes slowly, stretching every one of her strong muscles until she felt herself relax, even if it is just a small release. She looked around for her mother and sister, both of which were already up and about. _'How is it that I'm the only one around here that can sleep in'_, Hawke thought to herself. Slowly getting up and around the little house was always harder when she knew she had a full day. Slowly Hawke put on her armor and thought about everything she and her sister had to do, making a plan for every step of the way so that nothing is missed or confused.

Walking out of the small room that Hawke shared with her mother and sister, she noticed everyone, including her uncle, setting at the little table. Before she could even say good morning Bethany grabbed her and dragged her back into the small room.

"What the? Are you okay?" Hawke asked her suddenly crazy sister. Grabbing the wall to brace herself.

"You would not believe what I heard last night!" Bethany exclaimed in a whisper. "Last night after you and mother fell asleep, Gamlen came home drunk and was yelling at Maker knows, and he said that grandfather and grandmother left mother everything!" Bethany was so excited to tell someone that she almost crawled out of her skin. Waiting for what her sister would say next was probably the longest few moments of her life.

Hawke stood there in utter shock. She could not believe that he could do that. How could he just take something that wasn't his? "Are you sure that is what he said?" Balling up her fists feeling the anger run through here veins. _'How dare he do this to our mother?_' Hawke thought to herself.

"What do we do sister?" Bethany asked looking for an emotion that would lead her to understand what she was thinking. Bright aqua blue eyes gave way to thunderstorm gray. Bethany knew instantly that this meant nothing good.

Hawke punched the wall with her balled fist and ran into the living area where both Gamlen and her mother sat in shock. "Mother would you like to know what we have found out?" Hawke hissed between her teeth.

"What is it my darling?" Leandra said looking worriedly to both of her daughters, not sure what was really going on.

"Grandmother and grandfather forgave you! They gave you back everything." Hawke looked to her shocked uncle to see his reaction. His face dropped to the floor and turned a ghost white.

"How could you have known that? Have you been going through my things you ungrateful little whore?" Gamlen stood up, wanting nothing more than to grab his niece by the throat to put her in her place. _Woman should never talk to him that way_, he thought.

Hawke made little motion, as it didn't take much to make him weary on his feet. "Bethany and I are going to find out what happened. We'll find the will, and everything will be back to the way it should be." Hawke said as she watched her uncle struggle to get back to his feet.

"I can't believe that you would do this to your own family Gamlen. We used to be so close." Leandra was almost in tears thinking about how her bother betrayed her, and her parents forgave her. How could she ever make it up to them?

"You weren't here Leandra, I was. I was the one cleaning shit off their asses, and all they ever wanted was you. I was given no respect for what I had done for them." Gamlen spat as if he talked as though there was a bitter taste in his mouth. "Don't think for one minute that I was going to leave you anything, I needed the money!"

"You needed the money to feed your own lies and addictions!" Hawke was so angry at this point that her sister and mother had to drag her into the back room so that she wouldn't kill her uncle.

"Sister stop!" Bethany exclaimed trying to calm her sister. "We must keep a cool head about ourselves if we are to get our name back."

"Your sister is right. I have a key to an underground entrance. That will help you get into the estate. Please be careful, I don't want anything else happening to my children." Leandra then handed Hawke the key to the basement. Hawke looked into her mother's eyes, knowing that she was always worried about what they were doing. Hawke always kept her mother at an arms distance when it came to the preceding of her everyday lifer. She never wanted her mother to worry.

"Thank you mother. Bethany and I will figure this out." Hawke's eyes changed into something more recognizable to both her mother and sister. She knew that they didn't know a lot about what she did, and she liked to keep it that way. Hawke could never tell them, and they would never really understand what she has done for the family.

"Mother we must go, I'm sorry. Bethany and I have a lot of work that must be done. But believe me when I say that I am working on making Hawke a well-known name around here." Hawke looked into her mother's eyes with determination. Her mother only nodded, knowing that there was nothing she could say to change her daughters mind. She was more like her father then she will ever truly understand.

* * *

Hawke walked in silence trying to claim the anger that grew inside her. She knew there was nothing she could do about it now, Bethany and herself needed to go talk to the Grey Warden in Darktown, and maybe they could find some clues down there as to where the basement opening was. Leandra had no real idea of where it was; it wasn't something the Amell's used often.

Walking to Darktown Bethany kept a small distance between herself and her sister. She watched her closely, wanting to say something to her, but knowing that there was nothing that could be said to help. Bethany worried for her sister. She knew only of a small amount of the things that her sister did for the family, and would do for the family; and in her mind it was enough. She never wanted to know what she sacrificed to keep them together; what she had done to keep Bethany from the Templars grasp, but she saw a small amount a grief in her sister's eyes when she thought no one was looking. It pained Bethany to no other to see her sister suffer needlessly, but she knew that there was nothing that she could do to change any of that.

The walk to Darktown was longer than expected, only because of the silence that was shared between the two girls. They could smell Darktown before they were even close to the city. How anyone could live in this city was unthinkable to them. The smell alone would drive you insane, let alone everything else that occurred there.

Walking into Darktown was a dangerous thing to do, let alone ask any questions. However, the fact that they were known to have worked for Athenril made things easier. Not many paid attention to what they did. One was even helpful enough to tell them where to find the Grey Warden they sought.

At the entrance of the clinic they could see lights and movements under the double doors that protected the people within. As Hawke slowly pushed the door open, she saw the Grey Warden grab his staff and throw a fire ball in her direction. Hawke barely escaped as she felt the heat from it wiz by her head. She saw as Bethany came from behind the other door and throw a cone of cold, freezing the Warden solid. Hawke quickly got up from the ground and went to her sister. "It's okay. We're not here to hurt you." Hawke and her sister waited for the freeze to wear off, but never once dropping their defensives.

As the Warden pushed ice off his shoulder and away from his eyes, he saw two women in front of him. One was a rouge that had her knives vary tightly gripped in her hands. The other was a mage,_ she must have been the one to throw that spell at me_, he thought. "I'm sorry for attacking you, I am very sensitive to the new city, and you have a very strong aura. I was put into hyper drive to protect the clinic and the people around here. My name is Anders." He looked at the rouge in front of him, she was strong, protect, and had the most unique color of eyes he had ever seen. _Maybe she can help; she has to be sensitive to the mages if she is traveling with one_. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Hawke lowered her knives and placed them back on her hip. She saw the conflict in his eyes, she knew that look very well, and she had it herself most days. "This is my sister Bethany, and you can call me Hawke. We've been looking for you." Hawke said as she looked around the shabby clinic. It was odd how it felt like a safe place, but it was unquestionably in the worst part of town.

Anders looked at the woman in front of him. The mage was obviously protected by her sister. She shifted her feet and eyes around too much to really make any decisions, or even be comfortable with herself. However the rouge has power. Confident that every move she makes is the right one, or at least going to land on something. Fearless in the way she walked around the clinic not caring who was watching her, or where she was going, but he could see something else there, he just couldn't figure it out yet. Coming back to reality when he realized what she had said to him. "You've been looking for me? And why would you be doing that?" He asked her closing in on the gap that was between them.

Bethany watched as her sister and Anders did a dance around them. It appeared that neither of them knew what they were doing. Like a cat walking around a mouse, she watched as her sister pushed Anders into a corner without him even knowing it.

"Because from what I understand you know a way into the Deep Roads that no one else knows." Hawke said looking like a cat ready to pounce on her prey.

"Oh, no, no., no, no. I'm not going there again." Anders said finally realizing that he was pushed into the corner. "I'm never going back there again. I'm here for one reason only and that is to help a friend."

"What if I help you with your friend."

"I don't need any help." Anders said pretending to clean up his clinic to act as if he had anything better to do.

"Really? Because it looks like you've been here quite some time and you haven't gotten any closer to helping your friend." Hawke said as she picked up lose papers that appeared to have the writings of a crazy person on them.

Anders snatched the papers from her hand and looked into her aqua blue eyes. _Damn, she's right and she knows it_. _Maybe if I wait I can find someone else. No, it's been too long as it is, if I wait any longer Maker knows what could happen to him. _ "Okay, I'm in. I'll give you the maps, if you help me with my friend."

Hawke smiled her half grin smile, and Anders couldn't help but smile back. There was something about this woman that is going to make saying 'no' very difficult. He shook his head, knowing that she was going to be trouble. Oh, but how much trouble he would have with her, he never would have guessed.


	4. Chapter 4

_This story is going down a very dark path, so I'm warning you now. There will be very violent images coming soon. I also wanted to thank everyone for reading my story and I hope that everyone is enjoying themselves! Sorry for the long wait... I'm a very busy woman! _**_I do not own any characters in this story…. They are all the property of BioWare…. Rated M for violence and sex….. Thank you for reading….Please review!_**

_3 weeks later_

Everything had been going as Hawke and Varric had planned. Money and jobs were coming in and with each one that they finished the story of Hawke was being written. Varric had decided that if he was going to travel with such a woman as Hawke that he should make the story of Hawke more interesting; something that people could really sink their teeth into.

Hawke walked through Lowtown kicking dust into the air as she went along. Barely paying any attention to what was going on around her. She found herself in a different mindset these days and she couldn't help but worry. She was a trained killer, an assassin if you will. She knew her place in the world, but everything changed when she left the Creed. Those days have passed and she couldn't help but think about it all the time. It had changed who she was, and what she did. Her ever-present reminder of what she had been though was always with her, weather is was her skills, or the tattoo on her back, she could never forget.

Hawke heard running footsteps coming from behind her. Falling into the shadows around her she waited for the pursuant to come in view so that she could decide weather is was friend or foe.

"Blasted! I thought I saw her up here!" Isabella exclaimed. Hawke had met her at The Hanged Man. She needed a little help with a small situation that ended up being a big situation.

"It's okay Rivaini. We'll find her. She's gonna want to go along with this one. If my contact is correct, which they always are, then there is a big pile of gold at the end of this treasure hunt". Varric chuckled at himself. Hawke couldn't help but smile.

"You know we could go ask Bethany where she is. She might have a better idea than us." Anders said stopping in front of his friends so that he could get a better look at them. But before any of them could make any further decisions Hawke walked out of the shadows to greet her new companions.

"I heard that you were looking for me." Hawke said with her half smile. All but Isabella jumped; spinning around ready to attack whoever it was that was coming from the shadows.

"Blasted girl, I almost let Bianca sing her song to you!" Varric said throwing his hand to his profoundly hairy chest hair. Hawke and Isabella couldn't help but laugh at the slight fear that both Anders and Varric had in their eyes. Isabella and Hawke had quickly realized that they had the same type of sense of humor, which made hanging around her a lot more entertaining.

"So you were saying something about a big pile of gold?" Hawke said with mirth in her eyes. Anders couldn't help but smile back, which was not lost on Isabella and Varric, who both smiled and winked at each other.

"My contact tells me that there is a treasure or something that he needs help getting back." Varric says as they continue their way through Lowtown.

"Do you happen to know what this contacts name is?" Hawke says eyeing her companion. She had no reason to not believe him; he had yet to prove any of his info to be wrong.

"His name is Anso. He's a dwarf from Orzammar, so I'm going to warn you that he's going to probably be a little on the weird side. Blasted dwarfs always think they're going to fall into the sky." Varric said laughing and shaking his head. He never understood why anyone would want to live under ground. Being that he was born in Kirkwall, the idea of living somewhere where the sun didn't shine just didn't seem right.

They walked through Lowtown, taking on a few Mercenaries along the way. They could never figure out why they were constantly being attacked. Hawke knew the answer, but never wanted her new companions to know. What if they found out and lost respect for her? These were the first people she could really call her friends; and there was no way she was going to lose them. She knew that she would have to come clean sooner or later, but right now she liked living as though she didn't have the whole of Orlias, Nevarra and Tevinter Imperium upon her back. She didn't like knowing that she couldn't leave Kirkwall, but while she was here she was going to make the best of it.

As they were walking towards where Anso was standing, Mercenaries jumped out and attacked them. Quickly they move into position with Isabella and Hawke in front, and Anders and Varric in back for support. Hawk ran up a wall and did a back flip to come behind a warrior to slice his throat. Isabella vanished and reappeared behind two archers, slicing them in the back. Anders sent healing spells to the two women and sent fire balls to the archers that were on the roof tops. While Varric yelled and cooed at his lovely Bianca as she sang her beautiful song, using her deadly tongue to penetrate through the Mercenaries throats.

As Varric, Isabella, and Anders finished with the members of the Mercenaries they were fighting, they realized that Hawke was nowhere to be seen. That's when they heard the distinct sounds of metal on metal combat. They ran to the sounds of the fighting, and they saw Hawke being circled by the leader and several of his own comrades. Just as they were about to run to Hawke to assist her, she then made her move; she quickly bent down slicing the legs of three of the men on her left side. They quickly fell over in their own pain. With three of the men out of the picture for the moment she turned her attention to the other four. The man on the right quickly attacked with no skill, just plain anger; bad move on his part. Hawke made quick work of him, slicing his abdomen with her right sword, and then quickly stabbing the man that was standing next to him before he could even move a muscle.

She then sliced the throats of the three men that had doubled over in pain. Next, there was just the leader and his last comrade. Both men took defensive stances, bracing themselves for her attack. However, before they even knew it she had quickly disappeared, only to reappear behind them. She then quickly took her double swords and stabbed them thought their chest. She then wiped her blades clean on the uniform of a dead mercenary.

"I have to say that was very impressive. You don't seem to disappoint Hawke," Varric said shaking his head with a smile.

"That sure is something I would want to learn sweetheart," Isabella whispered so only herself and Hawke could hear.

"There are many things that you don't know about me quite yet," Hawke winked and walked past the pirate only to catch the eyes of Anders. He stood next to Varric who had turned around and started walking back to where Anso was standing; the pirate close behind him. Anders quickly darted his eyes to a small cut that was on Hawke's upper arm. A soft blue light came around the cut healing it was its warmth breaking the chill of the night. She looked into his eyes and she could sense the hatred and despair that laid behind them. She felt a ping of grief for her new companion.

"You should be more careful. I do not wish to do anymore healing then this on you," Anders stated never once losing the connection they had.

"I'll keep that in mind," Hawke said almost in a whisper. The emotions were thick in the air, however she couldn't tell if they were all his or her own. She was new to anything like this, never once been in love, nor felt the desire to be with anyone. The feeling that was around her almost made her dizzy. She had to break the connection before her head swam and she didn't know where she was.

Hawke walked away quickly rejoining her other comrades, collecting coin and other trinkets from the Mercenaries' pockets along the way. Anders quickly followed suit, throwing a few quick glances toward the woman he felt himself falling for. Could he do this? Could he really fall for someone, knowing what he is and who is with him? He had no idea what to do, or what to think. Every time he was around her he couldn't think straight. He could feel Justice getting annoyed with her presence in his life. Could he hold him back so that he could be with her? _I don't know anymore. I feel him strong inside me, and he's stronger when she's around me. What does that mean? Does that mean he wants to hurt her? I won't let that happen! He will not have her!_

Varric, Isabella, and Hawke were standing by Varric's new contact Anso listening to the new information he was giving them about the "treasure". Hawke was the only one that looked his way when he came close to the trio. He must have had a pensive look upon his face because as soon as she got a look at him her eyes suddenly dropped in sadness or despair, he couldn't tell which one it was.

"Are you the ones that are looking for work? Athenril said that you could help me." The nervous dwarf said darting his eyes from the sides to the sky quickly.

"Yes, I used to work for her," Hawke said looking around herself, making sure that he wasn't looking for someone to ambush her from behind. "Are you okay? You seem a little nervous."

"I'm fine, no I'm terrified. I keep getting the feeling that I'm going to fall into that big blue sky." Anso said looking up to the sky. Hawke and the rest of her party couldn't help but do that same thing, then quickly looked at each other shrugging their shoulders in unison.

"I'm pretty sure, but don't take my word on it, but gravity won't let that happen. I could be wrong though, so I wouldn't do anything like jumping up and down. That could change everything that is keeping you down." Hawke couldn't help herself; she always had to give some smartass remark.

"Thanks! I'll keep that in mind, but please if you could help me get my goods back I would greatly appreciate it. You can find the men that took them in a small hovel in the Alienage," the dwarf said looking around to make sure he had no reason to jump, and couldn't fall anywhere around him.

The four comrades walked away a little in shock that someone could actually believe that they could fall into the sky. "Varric I have to ask…. Do dwarfs really believe that they are going to fall into the sky?" Hawke asked shaking her head with a smile half smile across her plump red lips.

Varric laughed, "Bartrand used to get jumpy every time he left the house. I thought it was the funniest thing. I would do things to him just to make him believe that he was going to fall into the sky."

"Dwarves are funny," Isabella said laughing and swinging a shoulder around her dwarven friend. Hawke, Isabella, and Varric all continued to laugh and continue on their new mission. Anders fell back watching them, wishing and hoping that he could be that carefree. Wishing he could hold her, smell her hair. _Oh, wow, what am I doing? _Anders shock his head of the thoughts he was having, _I can't do this now I must focus. _And with that the four comrades walked into the Alienage and into a seeming unimpressive building. Little did they know, little did Hawke know, that what they found; not in the building, but as a result, would change their lives forever.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone just wanted to say thanks for reading my story! I wanted to explain that I've been playing a lot of Assassin's Creed 3 and it has inspired me to write Hawke's fighting ability's like that. You'll understand more when I explain what has happened to her. I also want to ask you if there is anything you guys want to read about. Any quests or people that you think will be fun or a nice addition to the story. Thanks again for reading! __**Please review! That's the only way I'm going to know if you're enjoying yourselves! Rated M for future sexual themes, current/future fight scenes, and language.**_

"It's empty. How can it be empty?" Isabela said as she placed her blades back into their rightful places and folding her arms across her chest. "Why would that blasted little dwarf send us here after an empty chest?"

"I'm not sure Isabela, but I think there's something fishy going on here." Varric said rubbing his temples and shaking his head.

"I smell an ambush. Do you think he could be working with someone?" Anders said looking around the little hovel.

"I'm sure it's an ambush, but weather he was working with someone, I'm not sure. He didn't seem all that confident in what he was doing." Hawke walked to the door, pulling out her blades before she opened the door. "Let's get this over with so we can find out who he was working with and ask them what they wanted with us dead." And with that being said, Isabela stood next to her pulling out her own blades out; with Varric and Anders behind them as Hawke kicked open the door.

"That is not the elf!" An older woman yelled.

"It doesn't matter, kill them anyways!" A man from behind her yelled; and with that they attacked.

Hawke looked around and smiled; she ran to her right, slicing the throat of the woman that spook first, and then quickly moving to the man that was behind her. _I will not_ _let anyone speak to me like that! Not ever again!_

Varric and Anders stayed behind the two women assisting with their skills. "Bianca, you sure are beautiful!" Varric yelled, which let Hawke and Isabela know that he was about to let arrows rain down upon them. She quickly dodged the arrows with Isabela by her side. They shared a quick smile and quickly separated slicing the stomachs open of the closest men to them.

Anders was the first to see the Tevinter mage, throwing fire balls and winters wind to throw him off so that so that Hawke could stab him in the back with her deadly blades. Varric and Isabela quickly finished of the rest of the men with little difficulty. Anders and Isabela quickly started going through all of the Slaver's pockets.

"If that was an ambush that was a little skimpy wouldn't you say Hawke?" Varric said as he pulled one of his arrows out of a Slaver's skull.

"Mm," Hawke said as she looked around at the small ill-equipped group that lay in front of her. "I would have to agree with you. There must be more waiting for us once we leave the Alienage." Hawke called Anders and Isabela, and motioned for them to come to her. "Keep your guard up, I believe that there are more waiting for us to leave."

It was only mire seconds later when they saw the shadow of a man on the wall that lead into the Alienage. All four of them took their positions to attack.

They watched as a single man walked toward, "I don't know who you are my friend, but you have made a serious mistake by coming here. Lieutenant I want everyone in the clearing. Now!"

In that moment all four of them tensed for the next round of Slaver's that were headed their way, but the only thing they saw was a single man stumbling bleeding profusely from a large wound through his back and coming through his abdomen and out his armor.

"Captain!" The man managed to say before chocking to death on his own blood.

"Your men are dead, and your trap has failed. I suggest you go back to your master while you still can". A tall slender elf male with strange tattoos walked down the corridor toward the slaver, never once taking his eyes off Hawke.

"Stop right there slave!" The slaver stated, grabbing his shoulder to stop the elf. Hawke couldn't help but flinch as the word _slave _was uttered. Anders, Varric, and Isabela couldn't help but notice the slight change in their leader.

"I am no slave!" The tall elf said suddenly glowing blue and thrusting his fist into the slavers chest ripping out his heart. "I apologize. When I had asked Anso to find me a distraction, I didn't know that they would be so numerous." He said never once breaking the lock that he had with her eyes. _Those eyes…. They look like the seas around the Tevinter Imperium, or the biggest sapphire in Orlais. The most vivid blue he had ever seen. They looked right through him, into his soul. He felt so exposed, but he couldn't bring himself to look away._

Hawke smiled, putting her double blades back into their homes, and said "It appears that we are unscathed." Looking over her companions then examining herself.

"I have to say, I watched only a small part of your fight before I took out his…. His reinforcements." He growled in disgust. "My name is Fenris. These men were Imperial bounty hunters looking for a magisters lost property, namely myself. Thankfully Anso chose wisely." He said looking into her aqua blue eyes. _Venhedis that is the color of the Nocen Sea; I've never seen eyes like hers before. It's not just the color, but the why they make me feel. I've never felt this, can I trust her?_

Hawke looked at the tall slender elf that stood in front of her. She shifted under his intense gaze, feeling the warmth from his eyes crawling up her spine. _Maker, what is that? What is with me tonight? I've never had feelings like this before and now I've had strong feeling for two men in less than an hour? I must be tired, something must be wrong. After all this is done I'm going home to sleep this off._ After a moment Hawke finally composed herself enough to respond to him. "If they were after you then they deserved their fate. I have no issue taking out slavers."

Anders noticed that every time the word slaver was uttered Hawke's shoulders tensed and her already balled fists tightened further. Looking down at Varric, he realized that the dwarf and the pirate noticed the same thing. Isabela shrugged and turned her hungry eyes back to the elf and Hawke.

"My name is Hawke; behind me are Isabela, Anders and Varric. I glad that we were able to assist you. You had no need to get help through someone else. I know that I would have helped you if you had just come to me. I'm sure some of my friends would have done the same." Hawke couldn't help herself; she felt the smile creep across her face followed by the heat of her blush. _Blasted! What is wrong with me? I better get control over myself before anyone notices. Shit! I know he saw it. Breathe, breathe. It'll be okay, I can handle this._ Hawke closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths to control the flush that came to her face.

Fenris couldn't help but feel a small flutter in his heart. _Did she blush for me? No, no one would blush for me. I am nothing to someone as beautiful as she is. Venhedis, stop this! Ask for her help and leave this place and never look back. I cannot be distracted by anyone, I must kill Danarius. That is my only goal. _"That remains to be seen. I apologize if I have done anything to offend you. I have been on the run for quite some time, and am used to hiding." He turned to look through the pockets for the dead hunter.

"I understand. Coming into the city when you're running for your life is one for the hardest things to do." Hawke looked at Fenris with understanding and her own frustration. It wasn't until this moment that she realized this man is going to reflect her own pain back to her. This would be the first time since she ran from the Creed that she really thought about how she ran. This whole time, these past four years have been nothing other than survival. Looking back at her companions she realized that what she was working for was going to keep her here in Kirkwall. She was going to be free, with a home, with people she cared about.

"As I suspected," he said rising up looking to meet her gaze, close enough that she could swear she left the heat radiating off him. "My former master is here with them. I need your help. I know that you have questions, but I must confront him before he flees." Fenris looked at her with determination in his eyes.

"Yes or course I'll help; Varric, Isabela, Anders, any reserves on helping our new friend here?" Hawke said looking back with a smile on her lips that didn't meet her eyes.

"Sure, why not. We're already here already." Varric said shrugging holding his beloved crossbow Bianca smiling up at Hawke.

Isabela walked up and stood next to Hawke, "of course sweet thing." Hawke couldn't help smile and come to a blush as she watched the pirate eye her and then travel her eyes to Fenris.

Hawke then looked to Anders who only shrugged. He had a look of disapproval, and she couldn't figure out why. _It's he the one that's always talking about how the Gallows in slavery? I don't understand why he would think that an actual slave would be any different or better off. _

"I will find a way to repay you, I promise. Let us head to Hightown, the magister I am looking for is hiding in a mansion." Fenris turned to everyone and nodded in thanks, and then he looked to Hawke and waited for her to make the first move, but instead of taking the lead she waited for him to join her. _She wants me to walk beside her. _He looked at her as she took her position next to him, and they made their way to Hightown.

Walking through Lowtown heading toward the market Fenris couldn't help but steal glances at the woman that walked beside him. He looked upon the profile of her face and noticed her soft chin and jawline. She had high cheek bones with a hint of light pink, complementing her pale white skin and pink lips. Her hair was a light blonde, almost silver in color because of the moonlight; he quietly suspected that in the sun her hair would look like it had thin gold strands. She wore it in a braid that she tucked under with pins and a red ribbon, but a few lose curls had come out because of the previous fight and were framing her face.

"Fenris, where in Hightown do you say your former master was staying?" Hawke said smiling at him. _Venhedis, how long have I been looking at her? Did she notice? Did __they __notice? _He realized they were already past the Hightown market.

"I am not certain. I know that years ago he killed a man that lived there, and took his mansion as he takes everything that is not his." He said with a growl and balled fists.

"Not a problem, I believe that Isabela and I can take care of that," Hawke said with a sly grin, quickly running up a couple of barrels and grabbing the ledge while flipping herself onto the roof of the building. Isabela gave a quick wink to Fenris before following suit behind Hawke.

"How are they going to know what they are looking for?" Fenris asked turning to Varric and Anders. Anders gave Fenris a look of disgust looking down at him from the bridge of his nose.

_What is going on between these two?_ _They are like two Mabri hounds fighting for territory; circling each other and sniffing each other's asses. _Varric couldn't help but laugh at his own reference. _Two Mabri hounds sniffing each other's asses, classic! _"Of course they will find the mansion. Well, at least Hawke will. Rivaini might spot something shiny or in a small skirt and go after it." Varric chuckled and slapped the elf and mage on the elbow urging them both forward.

As the three men walked toward the mansions in Hightown, they spotted Isabela running along the roof tops toward them. "Sorry sweetheart, but I had no luck. Let's go the other way, I know Hawke had luck. She always does," she said as she jumped down from a balcony and sauntered her way toward the men.

As they turned themselves in the opposite direction, Fenris heard the call of a small bird. Knowing that it was night and no birds where out, he began to pull his sword until he caught a glimpse of Hawke perched on top of a column. He watched her as she raised herself till she was standing with one foot on the column, the leg bent at the knee hanging slightly off to the side while she pointed to a seeming empty mansion. Fenris looked at her awestruck. He couldn't believe what he was seeing before his eyes, or the feeling that was in his gut. _This isn't the first time I've seen a beautiful woman, what is so special about her? _

"I believe that he was in that mansion, but it appears empty now. Do you still wish to proceed?" Hawke said while she did a front flip off the column.

"Yes, I want to make sure. Nothing would make me happier then to rip out his throat," Fenris growled looking into the dark cold mansion.

"Then we shall. Everyone be care, he's a magisters, he'll have power spells and most likely demons around to help keep us from him," Hawke continued to instruct her companions on what their positions would be. Isabela had control of the smoke and tar booms while keeping Anders and Varric safe. Anders was healing and elemental spells, while Varric did what he did best, letting Bianca sing her majestic songs. Hawke and Fenris made a plan to stick together taking the lead, despite Anders continued disagreement with it.

As they entered the mansion they were quickly greeted by shades and rage demons. Tearing through the first two sets was no problem. Hawke quickly realized that even though the elf that stood next to her was a warrior and swung a great sword he moved much like a rogue. They worked together as though they had been fighting side by side for years; when he swung she ducked and appeared behind him to protect his rear.

When the five of them entered the great room they encountered more shades, but also an arcane horror. Quickly Fenris ran to the horror hacking and slashing while Hawke kept the shades off his back. Within seconds Hawke heard Varric yell 'oh Bianca you are beautiful', and she knew he was going to let out a spray of arrows. Quickly she grabbed Fenris by the arm and spun him around and motioned for him to throw his sword up in the air to guard them from the artillery. It was only a few seconds but standing there so close that she could taste the salt of his sweat was intoxicating, so much so that when they looked each other in the eyes they left like there was nothing else going on around them, like they were the only ones in the world. Realizing that the rain of arrows had ended they finished the arcane horror together; Fenris slicing the front and Hawke stabbing him in the back.

With all the shades and arcane horror dead Fenris ran though the mansion looking for his former master. Upon his return Hawke could tell that he was unsuccessful in finding him. "It is as I had expected, he is gone. I had hoped for…., no it doesn't matter. I assume Danarius left valuables behind, take what you want, I need some air."

Hawke watched as Fenris left the mansion, understanding his pain a little too much. _He needs my help, and maybe I need his. The_re _is something about him that I feel myself being drawn too. _"You guys stay and loot everything; I'm going to go check on him." Hawke said as she headed to the door.

"I'm sure there's more then checking you want to do to own lanky elven friend out there," Isabela said with a smile and a wink.

"Oh no Isabela, not everyone wants that from every man they meet," Hawke couldn't help but laugh as Isabela stuck out her tongue. Hawke could hear Anders complaining about her motives to talk to the elf. _I am still at a lost as to what his issue is with Fenris. I have a feeling that this is not going to go well._

As Hawke walked outside she saw Fenris leaning on the column outside the manor. She walked up to him slowly, making sure he wasn't going to run. "It never ends. I escaped the land of dark magic just to have to hunt me down at every turn. It is burned into my flesh and my soul. I saw your companion in there casting spells. I should have realized earlier what he was. You hold a viper in your midst, and he will strike when you least expect it."

At that very moment Varric, Isabela, and Anders came out of the mansion. "You see, I knew that he was against us. Just what we need more people against mages," Anders said with a snarl so fierce he was spiting on the ground.

"No no no, we are not going there with either of you. I understand that mages can be dangerous, but so am I. And I'm sure that my companions here are the same. I also believe that he helped you, even if he is acting a little selfish about it," Hawke said with a half grin looking between the mage and the elf. _These two are going to be trouble! And saying that is a total understatement, haha. Oh man, I think I'm in trouble._

Fenris looked at the woman and her companions that stood in front of him, and suddenly felt the need to stay. _I don't know what this is. Why do I want to stay now? Is it this woman, or am I just tired of running? It has to be that fact that I'm tired of running, there is no way that I would want to stay because of a woman! I have never and definitely will never feel anything for a woman that supports mages. However, the fact is that I owe her a debt and I am a man that will pay his debts._

"I am not blind to the fact that magic is useful, and that undoubtedly there are mages with good intentions, but even the strongest and the most honorable mages can fall victim to the evils of magic," Fenris stated with a sigh. He turned away not able to look into Hawke's eyes. _What is it with her eyes? It's hard for me to look into them, but once I do I find myself hard pressed to look away. _

Turning back to Hawke, Fenris looked into her eyes and knew what he had to do, knew what he _wanted _to do. "I know that it seems that I am ungrateful, and you have to know that is so much further from the truth. Here is all the coin I have, as Anso promised. I believe that I am going to stay here at the mansion till Danarius decides to come looking for me. If you need any assistance I will gladly render it."

Hawke looked at the man that stood in front of her, "I have an expedition coming up and I believe that someone like you would be useful. Having someone that can wield a great sword is always important when you're going against darkspawn." Hawke couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips. "I'll come by in the next couple of days to keep you updated on the progress."

Fenris said his goodbyes to them, expect to Anders, who had left while Hawke and Fenris were talking. Neither of them had noticed, but neither of them cared in that moment. Fenris watched as Isabela, Varric, and Hawke walked away and turned the corner. As the disappeared, he could have sworn that Hawke hesitated before she turned the corner and smiled at him. _That would be impossible, why would a woman like that even think about anything like that about me? This is madness! What is going on in my mind? How can __**I**__ feel anything about this woman? She obviously supports mages and there is obviously something going on with her and the mage she was with. I need to get here out of my mind, nothing will ever happen. I will pay my debt and be on my way._ Fenris shock his head and walked into the deserted mansion. He searched his new _home _for a place to sleep. Before he fell into the fade the only he could think of was the seas around Tevinter, or the sapphires in Orlais. He's dreams were not pledged of torture and death, but of soft pale skin and plump pink lips that belonged to the woman that would give him his freedom; weather he knew it or not.

* * *

Walking into Gamlen's hovel, Hawke noticed that her mother was still sitting by the fireplace. "Mother is everything okay?" Hawke said taking a set next to her mother.

"Oh, no darling everything is just fine; I just wanted to wait for you. I have something's I wanted to talk to you about." Her mother tucked the stray curl that escaped her daughters braid behind her ear. "I've been worried about you. You haven't been sleeping. Have the nightmares come back?"

Hawke looked into her mother's eyes and could see the concern written on her face. Hawke smiled a weak smile, _there is so much I want to tell you, but I know it will do nothing but break your heart. _"Yes, they are back. Ever since that kid in the caverns that was killing those elf girls," Hawke shook her head trying to get the images out of her mind, "my dreams have been plagued ever since. I do not mean to distress you mother. You should not worry for me."

Leandra shook her head, "I am your mother and I worry about you every day, even when you were not with me. I am so sorry that you had to be away from the family for so long my sweet Serenity. The children should never have to pay for the mistakes of the parent." Leandra's eyes were sad and wet with tears, but she would not let them fall. Then she looked at Serenity with pure determination and said, "I want you to know that I am working on us getting the Amell estate back. It has been hard, and they still refuse to talk to me, but I am there every day."

Serenity smiled at her mother and knew that whatever this woman wanted she would get. _I guess I'm not that much different than my mother. It's a nice feeling to know that I am like her in some ways. _"Mother, next time you go tell them that when I get back I will have all the coin to pay off the taxes and it will be ours. I want this not only for myself, but for Bethany and you. You two are my only family anymore." Serenity took her mother into her arms and gave her a hug that lasted longer than she expected, only because she felt herself tearing up and didn't want to let her mother see her tears.

Leandra parted from her daughter and looked into her face, "let us go to bed, but before we do that please let me take your hair down. You must relax a moment before the stress makes you go crazy!" Serenity laughed and allowed her mother to unpin and unbraid her hair while she took off her armor.

Moments later, after she had put her armor away in the corner of the small room that the three woman shared, Serenity slipped into a large shirt and leggings, and brushed her long blond hair before the curls tangled. She watched as her mother went into the fade to join her sister in their dreamland, she couldn't help but smile and be completely grateful that she found her way back to them and that they were going to have their life together, no matter what came her way.

Laying in her bedroll, before she too fell into the fade, she has images of white hair and green eyes that could cut right through her soul. She sighed with a smile across her lips, _oh Maker; I believe that I am in trouble…. Haha, maybe this won't be as bad as I think it is._ With those last thoughts her dreams were not filled with torture and death, but instead they were filled with tattooed skin and pointy ears.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Just wanted to wish everyone a Happy Holidays and I hope that everyone got what they wanted! Again special thanks go out to everyone who has been following the story and added it as a favorite. As always I do not own any of these characters or the game itself…. That is all property of **BioWare. **Please review! That's the only way I can know if any of you are enjoying yourselves! See ya next time!_

* * *

_Wisps of long black hair hid troubled bright greens. A boy, a teenage elven boy stood in the rain looking for someone, looking for her. His eyes red rimmed, his voice hoarse from screaming a name she could no longer remember. He was searching for his strength to find her, to free her._

_Her face cut and bleeding from the slap of her master's ringed hand, her ribs bruised and beaten from the kicks of a pointed toed boot. Her then dark red hair wet from the rain and tears that clung to her face. Her young body barely staying with the moment, the only thing keeping her there was him, the dark haired boy with the bright green eyes. _

_It didn't take long for the beatings to become a subconscious thought. She knew that he wouldn't kill her, no; he had spent too much time and money on her skill and training. The only thing he wanted her to feel was her failure, his disappointment. The only thing she could do was keep her master away from him, to never find him._

* * *

Hawke awoke with the sun with a heavy heart. She breathed heavy, franticly looking around for her sister and her mother. _Oh Maker, it was just a dream. _Hawke laid on the cold floor letting the shivers of the dream roll through her body. _That seemed too real to be a dream. Could it have been a memory? Something I had forgotten a long time ago? _She stared at the ceiling going through her memories; many of them were of her former master and the taste of his gold rings hitting her in the mouth. She winced as she touched her jaw, _it's almost as though I can feel him hitting me in my dream. The taste of my blood, the chill of the rain, that boy saying a name…. Was that the name I used then? I can't remember that time. Why can't I remember that time? And why am I thinking about that right? _

Hawke took the small blanket off her curvy body. She had changed a lot since those days in her memory, if it truly was a memory. She slowly got herself washed up and ready for the day. As she went through the motions of putting on her armor she was far too distracted when she realized that she was no longer alone. Quickly turning around with a start, quietly cursing herself that she wasn't paying closer attention to her surroundings. Bethany stood a few steps behind her rubbing her tired eyes, unaware to her sister's startled appearance.

"Serenity, Maker, what are you doing awake this early?" Bethany yawned.

Hawke smiled at her younger sister, not wanting her to know the startling dream that she just awoke too. "Oh I thought I would get a work out in. Need to stay sharp for the Deep Roads," Hawke smiled which didn't reach her eyes.

"Should I come? I want to be ready as well. I'm a good healer, but I could always get better at my fighting skills," Bethany looked around gathering her robes and slowly putting them on.

Hawke didn't know what to say. A few days previously their mother had come to her asking if she intended to take Bethany and she didn't have an answer for her. She understood where their mother was coming from. They had just lost Carver and there was no way that Leandra wanted to lose another child. It was hard enough for her knowing that there was no way that she could talk Hawke out of it, but maybe she could talk her into not taking Bethany.

"Right now I think that you should rest, and wait for me to return. I plan on finding some more jobs and checking up on some people. I'll find you in the alienage if we have something to do today." Hawke looked at her sister and watched as the disappointment washed over her face. She wondered if maybe her sister already knew that she was planning on not taking her with them. The look in her sister's eyes nearly broke her heart. She quickly went to her sister's side and took her hands in her own, "I want you to know that everything I do is for you and mother and I will do anything to keep you two safe. I spent too long apart for you both and there is nothing I won't do to keep us together." Hawke looked deep into her sister's eyes not once looking away.

Within seconds the sad look in Bethany's eyes faded to a soft smile. She quickly gathered her sister in her arms and hugged her as though it was the last day they would ever see each other. "I am so glad you are back home with us. I dreamed of your home coming for years, and the moment we are safe within the Amell estate I know then we will be able to live our own lives."

Hawke laughed, this time it reached her eyes. In that moment the bad dreams and old memories slipped away in the light of her sister. _I guess Varric is right, you really are a ray of sunshine my sweet, dear sister. _

The two girls shared the next few moments quietly talking about what they planned on doing for the day. Hawke told Bethany of the former Tevinter slave that they had helped the night before.

"How does that make you feel Serenity?" Bethany asked with concern for sister.

Hawke strapped the last of her small daggers on her right thigh, thinking about the answer she was going to give her sister. _How does it make me feel? I feel angry, and scared. I know that knowing this man is going to bring up my own past. Am I ready to deal with this? _"Knowing him is going to be a challenge, I know this, however I feel as though maybe was can both help each other, grow if you will." Hawke turned to her sister with determination in her eyes and simply stated, "I know that this is something I must do if I want to be okay. I have to fight the demon in myself before I can ever truly say that I am happy."

Bethany smiled and nodded her head. She knew that her sister's demons were in her past and that it was a road that she was going to have to take on her own. _I just can't help the fact that I want to do everything I can to help ease the pain that she is going through. I know that once she finally slows down and looks at herself, it's all going to hit her right in the gut. The only thing I can do is be there for her._

Hawke hugged and kissed her sister before she left the small hovel promising to come and see her in the alienage in the afternoon. As she walked out of the door the cool breeze swept across her face blowing a few of her blond curls across her eyes, and in the moment she remember the teenage elven boy with black hair and green eyes flashed too quickly in her mind to get a good glimpse at his features, but what was left behind was the strongest feeling she had ever had for another person; the feeling of being _loved _and in return _loving_ someone else.

#########

Anders awoke soon after the sun had come from its own slumber; still angry with the events of the evening before. _What do you think would happen Anders? _Justice said in a spiteful tone, _did you really think that Ferelden whore would support you the way that I do? _

Anders could feel the anger in the pit of his stomach rise as he tasted the bitterness of his own bile. "I will not allow you to talk about her that way. She is my friend!" Anders retorted back to his old friend as he fixed his cot.

_I only speak the truth and you know it. Do you not remember the way she looked at you when she found out that we were joined? That was neither respect nor loyalty my dear naive friend. I am the only one that knows you! Knows the true you and I do not judge! _

Anders could feel Justice inside him standing proud and commanding him to listen, but he would not. "No, she is my friend and I will show her the truth, what mages truly go through, and what I have planned to save them all. I will change her mind."

_You are a fool Anders. Your obsession with this woman is clouding your judgment. She will do nothing but hurt you and you know this, but I will wait for you to realize this. Only in time will you understand the true meaning of what we accomplish. _

With nothing more to say, Anders could feel as Justice slowly went back into his place where he rested and waited for his time to berate the decisions that Anders made.

As Anders readied himself and the clinic he thought about the first day he had meet Serenity Hawke, the woman that plagued his dreams and his waking thoughts. He thought about how Justice had reacted when he saw his friend Karl tranquil. Anders couldn't hold Justice back, and when he emerged he was no longer his friend Justice, but Vengeance. However, when Anders looked upon Hawke he could see that she was not afraid of him, that she did not even flinch. He knew his friend Justice was wrong about her that she did understand the mages and their fight. That she would stand by his side and fight with him.

Anders smiled as he made his way to the doors of the clinic, "you are truly wrong about her my friend. She does see what is going on." _And if she doesn't, then I will make her see the error of her ways. _Chuckling he unlatched the large double doors and smiled sweetly to the people that stood outside waiting for his healing power.

* * *

A couple of hours later Hawke was finishing her daily workout with a few stretches, trying desperately to forget the dream that plagued her thoughts. Trying to forget the feelings the dream brought up. Looking to what needed to be done before the expedition could go under way, she pushed her feelings to the side. _I can't deal with this now. I have too many other things going on... Too many lives depend on what I must do._

Hawke jumped from the roof top of an abandoned foundary she found a few weeks back. She knew that no one would find her there and no one cared to look inside even if they were looking for her. Walking back to Darktown she knew what she needed to do. Anders had been there last night and he was none too happy about the way the Tevinter elf had said about mages. _Maker, I have a feeling that keeping these two from killing each other is going to be a full-time job. _Smiling to herself while she walked down the steps to get into Darktown she couldn't help but notice the looks and stares that the people down there gave her. She was used to people looking at her on some level, yet this didn't feel as though they were looking at her more like _through _her. _It's nothing Serenity. It's just your mind playing tricks on you. You have to get a good night sleep on of these days or your mind is going to betray you. _

As she approached Anders' clinic she heard the screams coming from the cracked door. Hawke quickened her pace till finally she was inside the door looking at the grotesque scene in front of her. A young man, no older than her sister, laid on the table split in two in the middle of the clinic. Hawke ran to Anders' side, "is there anything i can do to help?" She asked looking at the boy in disbelief. _How could this boy survive such a trauma?_

Anders didn't even know the woman had entered his clinic. Looking into her big blue eyes, he could see the determination within her. _See I told you she understood us Justice. _Anders smiled at Hawke, "yes, please grab the towels in the corner other there and place pressure on his wound. The only way this boy is going to survive is if you can stop the bleeding while I try to heal him."

Hawke placed the towels on the boy's abdomen and applied pressure to his gut. "Hang in there," She whispered to the boy. Within seconds she could feel Anders' power beneath her fingers. A few moments later the boy fluttered his eyes open ad looked at Hawke. She smiled at him while she gave him a small glass of water. After she attended to the boy she made her way to Anders' side. She too gave him a glass of water along with a lyrium potion. After a few minutes she could hear the faint sounds of the young boy snoring and some of Anders' color came back to his face. He looked up at her and she smiled sweetly to him. "You saved that boy's life," she finally said.

Anders nodded, feeling his strength come back to him. "For me, this is the only thing I can think of ever doing. The Circle, the Grey Warden's, they never understood what mages really do." He stood walking over to the boy on the table and pulled a blanket around him.

"Does he have family? Some where he can go?" Hawke asked standing next to him.

"No. He's Ferelden, lost all of his family in the Blight," Anders couldn't help the discussed that came from his lips.

Hawke nodded and took a moment to herself to let Anders calm himself. She could tell that he was having some sort of personal argument, and it didn't help that he was starting to glow around the edges. "Anders, you need to keep yourself calm," Hawke reached out for Anders' arm. With the single touch she could feel the electricity go down her spin. Anders spun around looking her eyes. They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity.

Hawke took a sharp breath and broke the gaze that they shared with a blush that heated her cheeks to the color of a ripe tomato. She stepped back, almost tripping other the random medical supplies that were scattered all around. _Maker! What in the void am I doing? Do I like this man? Or is there something else going on? I don't understand the feelings that I'm having right now. This isn't how I felt when I had my dream. This isn't like it at all._

Anders couldn't help the smile that crept across his face. _I do affect her! That's a good sign. That mean that maybe I can be with her! I only have to worry about Justice. Will he hurt her? I believe that he would if she stood in his way. Then that only means that I must show her the way. Show her that mages deserve to be free!_

After a couple of moments, after Hawke had let the blush in her cheeks diminish a little, she turned to Anders to ask him the question that she had come to ask him. "I wanted to come and check on you. Last night you seemed upset. I wanted to make sure that you are okay."

Anders smile faded to a grimace as he thought about the elf they had just meet last night. "I don't think the elf has the same point of view as we do," Anders said walking to the desk in the corner of the room. He no longer wanted the woman in the room to see his face. He was afraid that Justice would take that opportunity to show his disdain for her.

"Anders, he's a former slave and I will not let him be taken back. I want freedom for everyone, not just mages," at this point Hawke was getting a little angry. She turned to him with balled fists and fury in her eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Please understand that this means a lot to me. Slavery is something that I cannot stand, and I will not let people fall to it if I can help it."

Anders turned his gaze from his desk to meet her bright blue eyes. He could see that what she was saying was something that she felt passionate about. _I guess that this is something I'm going to have to do if I want to keep this woman in my life. I may not like this… elf, but I do understand, if only a little. I now am going to have to keep Justice at bay. I know that he is not going to be easy for him. His hatred for her is growing every day, and he couldn't let him have her._ "I understand, and I'm sorry if I seemed on edge last night, that is not what I intended at all. I worry about people taking advantage of you. You are the type of person that always wants to help people, and put yourself last."

Hawke suppressed a laughed before she let a smile cross her lips, "pleased don't be worried for me. I am just as dangerous as anyone you or I will come into contact with." With that being said she finally let the laughter escape her lips. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh. I appreciate the sentiment, but it is truly unneeded." Hawke had always been an inappropriate laugher, weather is was an uncomfortable situation or just bad timing; it had always been her biggest downfall.

Anders smiled doing his best to hide the concern in his eyes. Walking toward her and putting a hand on her arm he said, "oddly enough I do understand. I feel the same most of the time."

Anders and Hawke stood there for a few more minutes talking about what else needed to be done before the expedition went underway. They both agreed to meet at the Hanged Man later that night with everyone to discuss the final few days.

As Anders watched Hawke leave the clinic he couldn't help but think about what she would look like if she weren't all bound up in leather and armor. _How amazing it would be to feel her skin on my skin. Mmm, that would be truly a nice thing to see one day._

* * *

Fenris had been up for many hours by the time Hawke had come to see him. He was relieved to see her walk through the door, because the only thing he was thinking about her. For whatever reason it was that made him stay, which it was not her(he at least kept telling himself that), he felt compelled to see her, talk to her, even be close to her. _What in the void is going on with me! _

He watched as she pushed a fallen chair and side table to the side with her foot as she made her way towards him. He noticed that she carried a small burlap sack with her. She smiled at him when she noticed that he was watching her from the balcony.

Climbing the stairs, careful to not fall in on the weaker ones, she finally made it to the top and placed the burlap sack on the table in the middle of the room. "Hello Fenris. How has your morning been?" Hawke asked reaching into the sake pulling out an apple and throwing it to him.

Fenris caught the bright red apple with a smile across his face. "My morning has been uneventful," he said taking a bite of the sweet apple, savoring the sweet deliciousness of it.

Hawke herself took an apple from the bag and pulled one of her blades from her thigh. Before cutting into the apple she sniffed the blade in just in case there was poison on it. Satisfied that there was no lingering poison on the blade she cut a slice of the apple off and bit into it. Taking a moment to savor the flavor, she closed her eyes relaxing in one of the large chairs that were upright and undamaged.

Watching as Hawke relaxed in a chair by the large table he felt himself relax, if only a little, around her. He couldn't help but watch her cut each slice and placing it into her mouth. It was erotic to watch as every slice entered her mouth. He couldn't help watching as she smiled with each bite she took. It was only till she started talking that he finally took his eyes of the beautiful form of her lips. "Fenris, I have to ask about what you did last night. I didn't want to ask then and there, we were all exhausted. Does that have to do with your strange markings?" Hawke asked setting the core of her apple down along with her blade.

Fenris was surprised, he was so used to everyone he had ever meet to ask about his markings the first time he meet them that he hadn't even notice the fact that she didn't know. "Yes, these…. Markings are made of lyrium. My former master carved them into my flesh." He watched as she picked up her small blade and started to clean it. He was waiting for the pity, the disgust, but it never crossed her face. She simply scrunched her eyebrows and placed her blade back in its sheath on her thigh.

Taking a moment to imagine lyrium being carved into someone's flesh, Hawke took a deep breath before remarking on any of it. "That… must have hurt," was the only thing she could think to say. The image of such a thing was now forever burned into her mind. She knew what many slaves went through, being a former one herself, but the thought on lyrium being burned into one's flesh was just unthinkable. _How could anyone do anything like this? This is just inhuman… But of course owning people is also inhuman, so what really is the difference? _

Fenris rose from his seat on the other end of the table to stand next to the window on the other side of the room. He stared out of the window contemplating the answer he would give her. Taking a sharp breath he finally found the words to say to her, "yes, the pain was… excruciating to say the least. It was so intense that is blocked every memory I had before it."

Rising from her seat to stand next to him, Hawke looked at the tall warrior elf. She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned on the way next to the window. Looking at the profile of his face she thought maybe she had met him before. The feeling was so raw yet weak she couldn't help but feel that maybe it had happened in a different lifetime. Shaking the thoughts that pledged her mind she finally found the words that she was looking for, "so you have no memories of your past? Of whom you were before?" The thought about the idea of not having one's memories and it truly scared her. The memories of her family were the only thing that kept her going when she was under Marcus' thumb.

Fenris looked into her bright blue eyes and was lost instantly. Looking into her eyes felt like her was falling into the deepest ocean and getting lost in the abyss. Looking away before he lost his train of thought, he found his words to answer her, "I have no memories. Nothing beyond Danarius and his torment," Fenris looked away with anger in his eyes and his fists balled so tightly that he could feel his gauntlet digging into his palms.

Watching Fenris walk away from the window Hawke felt guilty for bring up something that he was obviously not ready to talk about. _Can you blame him? You haven't told any of your new companions that you used to be a slave. So how really is the one that doesn't want to talk about their past here? _Hawke scolded herself for not thinking about that beforehand. _My damn curiosity keeps getting me into trouble! I have got to start thinking before I open my mouth! _

Quickly regaining herself and deciding to change the subject to the other reason she had come by she shook her head and walked away from the window. "Fenris, another reason I wanted to come by was to ask you if you were interested in killing some dragon, mercenaries, and going to the Deep Roads with me and a few others?"

Fenris was happy that she had stopped pressing him with questions that he was not ready to answer. He turned to look into her blue eyes, he smiled thankful for the opportunity to kill something and take his frustrations out on someone that deserved nothing more than death. "I would be honored to join you," was the only thing he could say to her.

Turning to grab his great sword that he had leaned on the way next to the fire place, he walked side by side with Hawke, walking down the stairs. As they descended the stairs in silence Fenris could help but take another moment to study the woman next to him. _There is something about this woman that reminds me of someone I can't remember. A time lost to me. _He shook the thought out of his head as quickly as it had entered.


End file.
